


love letters

by miroticmp3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroticmp3/pseuds/miroticmp3
Summary: Kyungsoo's life is going by routinely and normally - until a letter shows up on his desk from a secret admirer.





	love letters

It started on a Tuesday.

Kyungsoo was at school early as usual, changing the attendance sheet, cleaning the board, wiping the teacher’s desk. The sun was just rising when something caught his eye. A folded piece of paper sat on his desk. He picked it up and opened it.

_Kyungsoo,_

_It’s been 2 years, 7 months, and 18 days since I first met you. Is it weird that I counted? Is it weird that I even remember the day and date of when we first met? It’s just...aish, this is embarrassing…_

_Anyway, I wrote a poem for you. Well, not really a whole poem, but just a line of one. I hope you like it._

_Kissing you softly, I realize…. you’re the one._

_-Kai_

Kyungsoo was thoroughly creeped out by the note. But he kept it anyway.

 

They kept coming. Once a week, on any given day, a folded piece of paper appeared on Kyungsoo’s desk. They weren’t all the same- some were long, taking up close to three pages of paper, while others finished in just one. But they each had a line of a poem on them. And they were each mysteriously signed “Kai.”

Kyungsoo kept them all. He read them during class, having kept them neatly pressed in his notebook. At night too, when he was feeling lonely, especially when his parents were out, working late. By week four, he’d fallen in love with Kai, with his dorky sense of humor, his embarrassment, his romantic ways. But mostly he loved the lines of poetry that Kai teased him with, giving him only one line a week. Never any more, never less.

 

One morning (during week 7) Kyungsoo was re-reading the note he’d gotten that morning. He didn’t notice Jongin, the popular guy, come in. Jongin was a jock, and Kyungsoo guessed he was a nice jock, but they’d only spoken once, when Suho had told him to fetch Jongin so they could come up with ways to promote the choir and dance team. Anyway, Jongin came in without Kyungsoo noticing, and snatched the note right out of his hands. Kyungsoo leaped after it.

“Yah, Kim Jongin, give it back!”

“What’s this, a letter from your boyfriend?” Jongin mocked. Kyungsoo’s face turned red as he said that.

So he was rather surprised when he found Kai’s note shoved back in his hands and Jongin left the room.  

 

The ninth week. Kai’s note didn’t come till Friday.

_Kyungsoo,_

_Never stop loving me._

_I love you._

_-Kai_

 

Kyungsoo didn’t receive a note the next week.

 

2 weeks. 2 weeks since Kai’s last note.

Kyungsoo sat in his room, all nine notes laid out on his bed. There had to be some sort of clue in them. He put them in order by week. The lines of the poem matched up…

_**K** issing you softly, I realize… you’re the one._

_**I’** ll stay with you._

_**M** onth after month, year after year. _

_**J** ust stay with me. _

_**O** nly look at me._

_**N** o, I won’t leave, ever._

_**G** o where I go and I’ll do the same._

_**I** love you._

_**N** ever stop loving me._

The first letter of each line... K-I-M-J-O-N-G-I-N? Jongin?

 

Kyungsoo asked everyone at school the next day where Jongin was. No one could tell him, but everyone was curious what the class secretary wanted with the jock.

Kyungsoo finally got an answer from Taemin, Jongin’s best friend and co-leader of the dance team. On the roof.

 

The door squealed as it shut, the hinges in desperate need of some oil. Jongin turned, eyes widening as Kyungsoo walked towards him.

“What do you want?”

Kyungsoo held up the notes.

“Oh. Um… yeah. I wrote them.”

Kyungsoo smirked. “Who knew you were such a romantic?”

“Did you like them?”

“Yeah. A lot.”

Jongin stepped forward, placing his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. And finally, finally, his lips met Kyungsoo’s. Jongin pulled back and pressed Kyungsoo to him. Kyungsoo’s arms wrapped around his waist. His whisper was muffled by Kyungsoo’s hair but the shorter boy still heard him.

“Never stop loving me?”

Kyungsoo laughed. “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday present for a friend years ago.... going down memory lane really makes me acknowledge how cringey my writing was back then....


End file.
